A motor vehicle of the general type under consideration is described in DE 10 2008 021 976 A1. The electric machine is drive-connected at least intermittently via a belt drive to the auxiliary units in order to optionally drive the auxiliary units. The motor vehicle has a first clutch device by means of which the internal combustion engine can be coupled rotationally to the electric machine. As a result at least intermittent mechanical driving of the electric machine by the internal combustion engine is enabled. The electric machine is arranged substantially parallel to the auxiliary units, which are likewise arranged parallel to one another, and is optionally drive-connected to the auxiliary units via a belt drive and in each case a clutch for each auxiliary unit. The auxiliary units are assigned priorities in accordance with their importance. For example, a power steering pump for power steering is allocated a high priority. An air compressor may sometimes be mounted downstream of the power steering pump as a result of the compressed air reservoir. Further auxiliary units can thus also be operated as a function of the vehicle status with different priorities, which may also change as a function of status. The classification of these priorities can be carried out by the control device. The spatial arrangement of the auxiliary units requires separate clutches for each auxiliary unit, which leads to increased construction outlay. The power of the electric machine is adjusted to driving several auxiliary units via clutches and belt drives or pinions. In order to achieve a reduced power output to the auxiliary units during the starting phases of the internal combustion engine, the priorities for driving the auxiliary units are set such that, for example, a power steering pump for power steering is allocated high priority, while an air compressor may sometimes be mounted downstream of the power steering.